List of Disney Channel original films
Many television films have been produced for the United States cable network, Disney Channel, since the service's inception in 1983. In its early years, such movies were referred to as Disney Channel Premiere Films. From late 1997 onwards, these television films have been branded under the Disney Channel Original Movies (DCOM) banner. Most of these films were subsequently released on VHS, DVD, or, more recently, Blu-ray. However, many more in the Disney television film library have never been released in any home video format. Originally, DCOMs were released on DVD months after they premiered on Disney Channel, but starting with Princess Protection Program, DVDs for DCOMs have been released one week after they premiere on Disney Channel. Also, although DCOMs have been produced in widescreen HD format since mid-2005, the 2009 release of Princess Protection Program became the first DCOM to receive a widescreen DVD transfer. The highest-rated premiere for the brand came in August 2007, when High School Musical 2 set a record for basic cable with 17.2 million viewers. The second highest-rated premiere is held by Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, which premiered with 11.4 million viewers. Other major DCOM franchises include Camp Rock, The Cheetah Girls, Twitches, Halloweentown, the Teen Beach films, the Zenon trilogy and The Descendants series. During the Memorial Day holiday weekend of 2016, Disney Channel began to air many of the older DCOMs in a marathon format. The marathon began in celebration of its 100th Disney Channel Original Movie, Adventures in Babysitting. Disney Channel broadcast all of the 99 Disney Channel Original Movies that came before it, beginning with the 51 most popular films airing over the four-day weekend, beginning May 27, 2016. The network continued to screen the rest of its original movies throughout the month of June 2016, before the June 24 premiere of the 100th Disney Channel Original Film. Disney Channel Premiere Films ;Notes Disney Channel Original Movies ;Notes Upcoming Disney Channel Original Movies Notable non-Disney Channel Original Movie films The following films were not originally premiered under the "Disney Channel Original Movie" label, though they were sometimes later promoted as such: * Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars (March 26, 2010) * 16 Wishes (June 25, 2010) Highest-rated Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) premieres Top 10 While Descendants 2, which aired in July 2017, only drew 5.3 million viewers on the Disney Channel, it was simultaneously aired on the ABC broadcast network (where it drew an average of 2.4 million viewers) and four other cable channels (Disney XD, Freeform, Lifetime and Lifetime Movies) as well, and drew a combined viewership of 8.9 million across all six television networks. Within a calendar year See also * Disney Channel * List of Disney novelizations * List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel References External links * DCOM Official Website * UltimateDisney.com - Full List of Disney Channel Original Movies and DVD Statuses * High School Musical Article ;Selected production companies that produce multiple DCOMs: * * * * Category:Disney Channel original films Disney Channel Original Movies Disney Channel Original Movies Disney Channel original films Category:Disney Channel Original Movie films